Movie Magic Adventure episode 1: The New Beginning
by hero101
Summary: I got a Magic Ticket from My Friend, and got Myself in a New Adventure.


**Hi This is Richard Serpa. This Time, I'm making a Original Movie/Story about My and My Adventures with the New World I'm going to. See You Later**

* * *

In 2017 I watch movies when I was little in 2001, and I still watch Movies. Now My Journey as a Adult has Come. (I'm still 16 Years Old, and this is Just a Story)

By the Way, My Grandfather died on **August 11th, 2017**. ( **R** est **I** n **P** eace)

* * *

5 Years Later: 2022

I'm in mid-Twenties, and I'm Both a Teenager, and a Adult. The Town of Peoria, Arizona is My Home. Theirs a Kid riding on the Bike Lane, In which was Me: "Richard Serpa". Back in 2017 in was 16 Years Old, and in just 5 Years I am now 21 Years Old. I was riding My Bike to the Hawkins Theater, and in 2022, I have My Own Debit Card, and Bank Account.

But when I looked down, I always pick up a Picture of My Grandfather: Jesus Alexander Serpa, (or Tata for Short), and look at It, and helps Me of my Memories with Him when He was Alive when I was 7 though 16, and in 5 Years being 21: I always Remember Him in My Heart, and Memory.

I come Here to Watch New Movies that only Plays in Theaters First, and I always got Front Row Seat. Then I met up with Nick Wilson, I met Him in 2018, He, and I were Friends for 4 Years, and We hang out together.

Today I'm watching My Favorite Movie: Disney/Pixar's Cars, I heard this is after Cars 3, and their is a Secret Room that only Me and Nick knew. 3 Days ago Nick gave Me a All Access Card, or AKA: "The Golden Ticket" before He left on Summer Vacation.

I picked out the Movie Cars 4, and Played It, "This is So Cool" said Me. I quiet down, Even though their is no one here but it's the Rules, and t he Movie Started.

* * *

In 2018, California 500, Living Race Cars raced for the Piston Cup, and in the Race is Lightning McQueen: Voiced by Owen Wilson, My Favorite Race Car of All the Other Racers. Right next to Him is Jackson Storm who is now a Good Guy, and Cruz Ramirez, who is Lightning's Student.

I was Thinking as a Dream: "I wish I get to see Him in Real Life" I said. Then the Ticket I have in My Pocket started to Glow, and I didn't notice.

Then a Car which You and I all know Him in the 2nd Movie: Professor Z, The Bad Guy of the Evil Lemons. I thought in My head: (I hope Nostalgic Critic doesn't Ruin this).

Z wanted to Destroy the Race with a Dynamite. Then with a Voice came from the Room, "I had a Feeling that You would do something with Revenge on McQueen" said the Famous "Finn McMissle" here to save the Day again.

So Professor Z throw the Bomb at Finn, instead of Lightning. Finn kick the Bomb and Chased Z. But from my point of View: The Bomb came out of the Movie Screen, and is Right next to Me. First I threw the Popcorn down, and Ran in Panicking, "NIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!" I said as the Bomb blew Up in the Theater.

* * *

I thought I was Dead. Then I figure I'm still Alive, and then I woke Up inside a Car. "What in the -" I said as the Car moved to the Right Hard, (Richard falls over the Car floor) "Whoa".

The Car was actually Lightning McQueen that won 1st Place, and He notice a Sound in Him, "What in the, Who's in there?" said McQueen. I got Up again, and I notice that Voice: (Lightning McQueen?). I want to get out and talk to Him, But in Public, No.

So I talk the Car, "It's probably best if we don't talk in the Open" I said. Lightning took His word for it, and left the Pit to the Restroom.

"Okay, Now we can Talk?" said Lightning. I had to tell Him first, "Just don't Scream Okay" I said as I got out of the Car, and Said: "Hi".

Lightning got One thing on His Mind: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

"Uh-Oh!" I said as Lightning still Screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". I had to Act Fast, or Anyone is gonna Hear this, and I'll be exposed. "Lightning calm Down!" I sad as I try to calm Lightning down, "Get away from ME!" He said as He Backed Up to the Wall, "It's Okay, It's Okay!" I said.

Then Lightning said the Weirdest Thing: "Please!, Don't Hurt Me. I don't want to get abducted by a Ghostlight" said Lightning. I was Surprised, "What!, No I'm not gonna Harm You, and I'm No Ghost Light" I said.

McQueen look at Me, "How do I know that You aren't a Ghostlight?!" said Lightning.

Then I look up depressed that He can be from Cool to this Stupid in a Second, "Oh My God!" I said as I looked back at Him, and continue, "Listen, I am no Ghostlight, I can't hurt anyone, Never" I said as got Close and Touch Lightning on the Hood as He is in Fear, "Your Safe, I never harm You"said Me.

So Lightning start to Calm down, and talked to Me, "So what are You anyway?" said Lightning. "I'm a Human, The Names: Richard Serpa, and I know who You are" said Me. Lightning wanted to know, "You do?" He said.

I continue, "Sure, You Lightning McQueen. My Famous Racer of All Time". Saying that Made Lightning feel better, "Thanks Kid, I'm surprised that I have a Human Fan of Me" said Lightning.

Then a Voice called over: "Lightning, where are Buddy?" said Mater. "(Gasp), Uh, Oh! It's Mater!" said Lightning. I had an Idea, "I'll hide in You, Okay?" I said as I got inside Lightning, "Careful in their, Don't Touch Anything" said Lightning as in the Nick of Time. Mater rolled in here, "Hey Lightning, I was looking All over for You" said Mater.

Form My point of View, I can see through Lightning's Windshield, or Eyes Clearly, and see Mater talk to His Best Friend. Mater didn't notice Me.

"I was just going to the restroom from that Long Race, that's All" said Lightning. "Shoot, Were just on Our Way Back to Radiator Springs. You be careful Okay?" said Mater as He left the Room.

McQueen replied to his Best Friend, "Okay, I see You Home" said Lightning, and then relaxed, "(Whistle), That was close. Hey Kid, Stay in their for a while okay?" said Lightning as I replied, "Okay then" I said.

* * *

So Lightning left the Restroom, and went in the Trailer as Mack moved out to Home. Lightning told Me to Come Out now, and I looked around, "This Trailer is Amazing", Then I saw a Car looked Message Chair, "Whoa, that thing has a Massage Button" I said as press the Button, and I was laying down the Machine rumbled, "TTTTTTTTTTTTTThhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssss, iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssssss, SSSSSSSSSSoooooooooooooo, CCCCCCCCCCCCCooooooooooooooolllllllllllllllllll".

Lightning watched, and was Laughing Too Hard, "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha. You are So Funny". I just made Lightning McQueen laugh, So I smile. Then I realize something, "You know I also a Fan of another Racer" I said, Lightning replied, "Like What?" He said. "Doc Hudson Hornet" I said.

Then Lightning had an Idea, "How do You like to see Doc's Museum?" said Lightning.

* * *

So we got to Radiator Springs, and gone to The "Fabulous Hudson Hornet" Museum. I saw the Famous Trophy, "I got to see the Memorial Piston Cup of Doc Hudson" I said.

Then Lightning looked down, "I know that Doc told Me that these are Empty Cups, But letting others win doesn't feel right feel right, You know" said Lightning as He looked at the Picture of Doc.

I use to look like that When I miss My Tata, "Your not the Only One that lost a Family Member" I said as Lightning sees Me take Out a Picture of Tata, "Who's that" said Lightning.

I tell Him, "That's My Grandpa, Jesus Alex Serpa. He died on **August 11th, 2017** from a Heart Attack. This Picture is All I have of Him left". Lightning knows how felt when He lost Doc, "I wish that You get to see Him again" He said. I looked at Him, "I wish that You got See Doc again" said Me.

Then a Golden Flash of Light flickered in My Pocket. Lightning looked at My Pocket, "What is that in there?" said Lightning as I pulled out the Golden Movie Ticket, and realized it was Glowing Bright Gold.

Then I remember something from the Movie: "the Last Action Hero". The Kid in the Movie got a Magic Ticket just like I have, and I figured it out back in the Theater. "Wait a Minute" I said as I walked slowly to the Walls.

"Richard, What are You doing?" said Lightning as I put My Hand to the Wall and it was phasing to the Wall. I was impressed, "Whoa", and as for Lightning, He was paralyzed, "What was that?" He said. I pulled it out an Looked at My Card, and Explain Things with Him.

"When I said the Word: "Wish", and and the Ticket made it True. That Means that I might find Doc with this" I said as I show McQueen the Card. Lightning looked at the Card, and then backed to Me.

"But that's Impossible, would Help Me find Doc?" said Lightning. "Only One way to find Out" said Me as Me and Lightning walked though the Wall ,and gone to another Movie. "WHOA!, Did that just Happen?!" said Lightning as I covered His Mouth, "Shh, Keep It Down, Look" I said as Me and McQueen sees Mater tired and the Whole Town came, and their is **Doc Hudson** , Still Alive.

Lightning couldn't Believe what He is Seeing, "Doc?!" said Lightning as He is trying to talked to Doc. I stopped Him, "Wait!, If You come in and Doc sees two of You, like Time Travel, everything will change into things that doesn't make sense" I said.

Lightning heed my warning and wait. "Well Good Night!" said Doc as He left to his Clinic, "Good Night!" said Everyone as they left to their Homes, and left Mater All Alone, "Umm, Good Night!" He said as the Last Light ends.

"I remember, This is when You and the Others made that Prank for Mater pranking You Guys" I said. Lightning remembered, "(Sigh), Good Times".

"Now we talked to Doc" I said as I head to Doc's place with Lightning.

We got to Doc's Clinic, and I barricade the Door, and turned on the Lights. "Doc, Doc,.. Doc!, Wake Up" said Lightning.

Doc was waking Up, "(Yawn), What now Kid?, want to prank on Mater again?" said Doc as He looks at McQueen and notice something about the New Paint, "What's with the New Paint" said Doc.

Then He see Me as I barricade The Door, "Who is That?!" said Doc as I looked at Doc, "Uh-Oh!" I said. Then Doc started to attacked when Lightning got in the Way, "Doc wait!, He's a Friend" said McQueen as Doc looked at Me and Doc Now notice about McQueen, "Your Different somehow" He said.

Later I had to put back All of Doc's stuff, and Doc had to Head for His Lightning McQueen's Room, and when He got there, He looked at This Movies Lightning asleep.

Lightning, and I catched up to Doc, and Doc looked at Me, and Then Lightning, "What is going on here?" said Doc. Lightning volunteer to explain everything,"Oh, Doc You and I had some Things to catch up" said Lightning as He takes Doc for Walk, and telling everything that Lightning had been though.

Hours Later Doc now understands, "So Bad Guys tried to kill You, and Mater saved You with the Help of his New Spy friends" said Doc as Lightning nodded Yes. "I was Dead in 2008, and You got your Butt kick by Jackson Storm, and Now is your Friend, and with a New Student named: Cruz Ramirez" said Doc again.

Lightning nodded again, "I'm Sorry that I wasn't there for You Kid. But I had a Question, How did I die?" said Doc as I explain with Doc looking to Me, "You died by Lung Cancer, and Passed Away on September 26, 2008. Lightning had it Hard that You Died when He was Away. He tried to Run Away for That" I said as Doc looked Down.

"I,.. I didn't know" said Doc as He takes heed of His Soon-to-be-Death, and Lightning's Anger for losing Him. Doc started to break down, "I should have wish that in someway to Cure Me, and Live Longer" said Doc as the Golden Card glowed again, and appear Three Needle Shots.

I pick them Up, and readied them saying: "De-Age, and Everlasting Life Cure. Use this Cure, and it will last You until 32 Years are Up" I said. Lightning panicked a bit, "32 Years?! thats a lot to become Old". Doc think for a second, "It's better then staying Dead" said Doc as I had to agreed. But there is One Problem, "Problem, I had a Fear of Needle Shots" I said.

Then Doc had an Idea, "I'll go First" He said as I injected Cure Number, "Huh, Not Bad" said Doc. Then Lightning's turn, "I didn't feel a Thing" He said. The Last One is for Me. "If they didn't feel the needle, then I'll do it too" I said as I injected the Last One, and I didn't feel Pain.

Now it was Starting, I was de-ageing, Doc is de-ageing as well. Lightning de-aged too. Then the Tubes played a Message: " **Identity Recognized: Richard Serpa. Age: 22 to 20 Years Old. Doc Hudson. Age: 62 to 32 Years Old. Lightning McQueen. Age: 36 to 26 Years Old. Have a Nice Day** " said a Voice like Jarvis.

We All believed what happened, "We de-aged, but we're still the Same" I said as the Other Two agreed. Then Some reason a Futuristic Bomb came in Front of Us. Lightning, and Doc looked at it in Fear, and Me: "OH NO!" I said as the Bomb Explode, and accidentally woke Up the"Ghostlight Movies" Lightning McQueen, "HUH?!" He said as He went out an see that Everything is Quiet, and He went to see Doc.

He went inside of the Clinic to See "Ghostlight Movies" Doc Hudson sound asleep. (The Original was accidentally Free Himself from that Movie/Makeshift Afterlife). Lightning looked at Doc, and Smile, "Good Night, Doc" said Lightning as He left the Building, and Goes back to Sleep.

* * *

 _Thank You for the Story. Episode 2 will continue in the crossover of the Terminator crossover. See You Later._


End file.
